forum_of_the_mutants_an_mr_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Eden
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Eden }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Eden }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: Unknown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 18 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: N/A }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Male }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: White }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Green }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: 5'9" }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: Sister: Andrea Brother: Conrad }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Allies: Andrea, Phoenix, Ever, Guinevere }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: The School }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Powers: Empathy, Spirit-walking }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Mutant}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Affiliation: Against School }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Occupation: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Missions: None }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Eden is part of the Triplet Project, created by Echoed Legends on May 16, 2015. His DNA is unknown due the fact that the research about his siblings and himself was destroyed. He is the brother of Conrad and Andrea. Roleplay New Gen RP Eden joined the roleplay with his sister, Andrea, looking for a place to camp down for the night. They found an abandoned construction site and decided to stay in one of the houses. Coincidentally, Phoenix and Ever were staying in the same one they picked. Andrea snuck in through the window and Eden exasperatingly followed. There they ran into the other two as well as Guinevere who had had the same idea. After a small argument between Andrea and the two currently staying at the house, Eden agreed that they should all just leave the house alone. He was able to convince Andrea to leave. Appearance His hair is a snowy white and is crop-cut, sticking up at the front with small waves. Eden has an athletic form and is about 5'9", causing him to constantly argue with Andrea about who is taller, seeing as how she is the same height. His eyes are a light green color and he has pale skin. He has a square form. Eden is often seen wearing a short sleeve button down shirt, a sweater vest, and jeans. Personality He's a bit shy and easily embarrassed. Eden is a natural introvert and often likes sticking to books. Even so, he is a very friendly and playful person in general, that is of course, the rare moments he's talking to other people- besides his sister. Growing up with an outgoing sister, he's gotten the hang out doing things out of his comfort zone. He has the habit of running his hand through his hair when he is nervous. He's smart and knows it, but is very modest and polite. Eden's stubbornness is his fatal flaw, when he makes up his mind there is no going back. He also is pacifist but is willing to bend the rules a little occasionally. Background Andrea, Conrad, and Eden taken from her family when they were six, as their parents were sending them off to their grandmother's. They were intercepted on the ride there, decided by the school to participate in their newest experiment, because they were triplets, only minutes apart, and almost identical, making them the perfect test subjects. The experiment was kept under wraps until they could decide whether or not the mutations actually worked. One day, any files on the project were deleted and/or burned, and three small figures were seen sneaking away from the school. It was pretty easy to guess who had escaped but there was no more information on the mutants and the scientists on the project, for some unknown reason, seemed to have disappeared (read: turned into chimpanzees). Andrea, Conrad, and Eden had been rogue for about five years and were eleven years old when they were surrounded by a school capture team. There it was revealed that Conrad had turned them in exchange for a paid job at the school and he personally captured his siblings. While Conrad was learning the ropes of the school, Andrea and Eden escaped together once more. Before they left, as a petty form of payback, they shaved his head as well as his eyebrows while he was sleeping and dropped him off in a cage. Conrad was embarrassed and was the laughing stock of the school until his hair grew back, swearing revenge. Andrea and Eden, on the other hand, did pretty well as escaped mutants and managed to throw off their brothers trail and gain a mostly manageable life. Relationships Andrea Eden is often shown to be exasperated with his sister and her confident displays of stupid plans. However, she does push him out of his comfort zone and challenges him to try new things. He is able to joke around with her and she brings out a little more of his confidence than usually seen. Eden doesn't trust Andrea mainly for the reason that her plans could go horribly wrong. Luckily, he is one of the only people able to convince her out of doing these things. Conrad His relationship with Conrad is unknown. It is possible that Conrad doesn't dislike Eden as much as Andrea, because usually Eden is along for the ride. Eden has not labelled Conrad as his enemy, instead thinking of Conrad as their brother who sadly chose to work for the wrong people. Eden has nothing against Conrad despite what he's done. Powers Empathy Eden can sense other peoples emotions. His empathy is so strong, often Eden is able to enhance peoples emotions and even manipulate them. Eden probably has never manipulated someones emotions, labeling it as wrong. Spirit-walking Eden's spirit can leave his body and explore the world outside of it, leaving his body wherever it was last left. This however makes him very tired. Flaws -Eden can be easily nervous and embarrassed. -Violence is strongly shunned in his book and is only willing to participate when it's needed. -Eden is stubborn, good luck changing his mind. Trivia *Eden is part of the Triplet project. *Eden is the middle child of his brother and sister. Category:Nove's OCs Category:New Gen OCs Category:Mod Group